disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Amz96/Sweet 16 Part 2
ENJOY !! ''Chapter 2 ''Perviously ------- Jack - Oh Kim’s cousins are in town, she’s probably going mis miss practice ! ''And now '' ''In the Falaffle Phil’s '' Rocky - So Spill Kim - Ok so It was on .. Rudy - Hey ladies Kim and Rocky look up at rudy '' Rudy - oh Sorry for interrupting but Kim really need to practice Kim - But Rudy ..... Rudy - No buts ! Rocky - Oh come on ... We haven’t seen each other in 2 years ! and we have A LOT to catch up on Rudy - Ok just this once Kim - Yes ! ''Rudy leaves Chase walk in . '' ''Rocky and Kim getting back to talking about Sweet 16 ! ( Her and Jack) '' Kim - Ok well it was on . Rocky - Seriously when are we going to get alone time, cant you see we are talking, What is it chase, Chase - Yeah what am i’m Dumb ?? Rocky - Yes ! He doesn’t understand Girls ! (''Roles his eye’s) (Kim nod’s her head ) '' Chase - of course i don’t I’m a guy ! Anyways Wheres Mia Rocky - She’s in that place, What do you call it Kim - Dojo ! Rocky - yeah the Dojo , BYE (''Chase roles his eyes) Chase - By the way Happy birthday Kim Cya Kim - Thx :) Rocky - CYA ! Chase - What ever ! Chase walk over to the DoJo. '' 'Rocky’s POV ''' Ok since i’ve got here I have had no quiet time with Kim ! Its so annoying ! plus she hasn’t told me about her and Jack ! '' Chase - Rocky Rocky - WHAT CHASE WHAT ! Chase - Mia isn’t there ! Rocky - What ! where is she then ? Chase - I don’t no your the one that’s meant to be looking after her ? Rocky - I KNOW THAT ! ''Kim Listing to them fight ! thinking - ( thank God I don’t have a brother ! ) starts laughing ! '' ''Rocky and Chase look at her '' Rocky - ok come on we have to find her other wise i’m gonna be grounded, and i don’t wanna be grounded ''Starts hyperventilating ! '' I have my prom coming up and I have a life back home ! Kim - Rocky it’s fine we will just go back to the dojo and get jack ! Rocky - ok Come on ''Settle's down ! ''Rocky’s POV '' Just great Mia’s Missing and Now i don’t get to here about Her and Jack ! could this get any better ! ''At the Dojo ! '' Rocky - ok Kim you go with chase , and Jack you come with me ! Kim - Mia Where are you Chase - MIA !!!!!!! Rocky and Jack - Mia !!! Mia !!! To be Continued ---------- Let me no what you think :) Category:Blog posts